


insatiable

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Professor/Students, Threesome, different timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: She’s hardly aware of anything beyond the slip of Tom’s fingers, ghosting over each bump in her spine as he creates a path that he follows back to the nape of her neck. Then he’s clutching her hair, twisting a handful of it around his fingers and forcing her head back to get a proper look up at him.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	insatiable

She’s hardly aware of anything beyond the slip of Tom’s fingers, ghosting over each bump in her spine as he creates a path that he follows back to the nape of her neck. Then he’s clutching her hair, twisting a handful of it around his fingers and forcing her head back to get a proper look up at him. His eyes give it away, how angry he is, and it’s not too long ago that the sight of it—darkening and darkening further—would have scared her. Might have sent her in the opposite direction toward her dorm because Gryffindor tower was safe. 

Now, she presses herself into him, watching how his nostrils flare slightly when she makes sure there is no gap between the two of them at all. Her robes are skewed, and Tom pushes it over her shoulders, looking her over once before letting it pool on the floor. Knowing she’s in uniform, and knowing that he’s wearing the same robes he wore earlier in the day while teaching her Defence class causes her to squeeze her legs tighter. That motion doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Miss Granger,” he begins, stroking her lower lip with his thumb. It hitches at the middle of her mouth, and she runs her tongue across it. “I’m afraid I’ve forgotten why you stormed in here. Surely, Hogwarts’ Head Girl has a good reason for not controlling her temper?” Tom’s still touching her as each word drops away from him, and if he thinks she’s forgotten exactly why she’s angry, he’ll be sorely disappointed. 

With him looking at her like this though, it’s tempting to pretend until she gets what she wants—him—and then deal with it afterward. 

The door leading into his private office is warm against her back as Hermione takes a step backward, to put some space between the two of them. “Professor Riddle, I earned an O on my last assignment and you’ve given me an E.” 

Certain he’s about to reach for her, Hermione shakes her head. His brows lift, and there’s an incredulous twist to his mouth. “Hermione, you cannot be serious.” 

“You know me better than that.” Hermione sniffs. “I’m serious. I earned an E, and I’d like to ask why you gave me an O.” She’s only slightly regretful when the sexual tension dissipates, and only tension is left. 

Tom folds his arms over his chest. “The assignment was done in two parts, Miss Granger. One, to write an essay explaining how to create the most effective offense—” 

“Which I did. Four feet, to be exact.” 

He looks like he’s about to roll his eyes, but thinks better of it. “Right, you are. As the over-achiever you are, you wrote four when the requirement was two. Need I remind you that quantity does not mean quality?” 

Hermione glares. 

“Of course, your assignment was excellent. If you look, you’ll find it deserved your most sought after E.” 

“Then—” 

“It’s quite rude to interrupt your professor, Miss Granger. Shall I send you away with no answers?” It’s not the only thing he’s threatening to send her away without, but that’s not going to change her mind either. “The second part of the assignment was to present your offense in a duel. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise to hear that your work in that duel left much to be desired.” 

He may have been right, but she knew that he’d also made it that much harder by selecting who had been her partner. “It’s impossible to detail exactly what I would do in a duel that hasn’t happened.” 

“Your essay left me with the impression you would know how to improvise. After all, you did list at least three alternate plans, and oddly enough, none of those made it into your wand work. Are you going to insist your duelling partner knew all of your plans?” 

“Of course he didn’t.” Hermione grits out. “Professor, you paired me with the best dueler in the year.” 

“Best dueler, best mind,” he waves a hand. “Will that be all for this argument, Miss Granger? If you’re so upset with the result, perhaps your partner can make time to help you improve.” 

Tom is truly the worst. 

He pulls her away from the door, fingers delving into her hair once more, and the door creaks open. Hermione stiffens, but Tom smooths a hand down her spine, and a breath travels past her ear. “Lucius.” 

“How did I know I would find you here, love?” The low rumble came from behind her, and fingers knotted in the back of her sweater. “Are you harassing Tom for your grade?” 

“It’s rubbish,” Hermione says. “Did you peak at my essay?” 

Lucius’ hand curves around her throat, and he tilts her head back until it brushes his chest while he bends down to kiss her. “Of course not. I was rather preoccupied this morning.” 

Tom’s brow lifts. “Doing what, exactly?” 

With his fingers flexing around her throat, Lucius spoke over her head. “Hermione ambushed me in the showers after Quidditch practice this morning.” 

“I wouldn’t say I ambushed you,” she says. 

Tom’s eyes swept over her. “I can believe she did exactly that. Were you seen coming here?” 

“Of course not. We have time before rounds,” Lucius runs a knuckle down her cheek, and keeps her caged between them. “Plenty of time to take her however we choose.” 

Neither of them bother to undress, nor do they pull her clothes off of her. It’s too risky, knowing they could be caught at any time. Though Hermione knows it would look odd to be discovered with the two of them this late anyway, long after office hours. If they were caught, it would still be obvious they had just righted their clothes. Not to mention the mess of hair that came with their meetings, rushed and harsh. 

Tom clears his desk with a movement of his wand while she presses her mouth to his. Hermione’s eyes close as the backs of her knees meet the desk, and Tom lifts her until she’s sitting on it, and he’s wedged between her thighs. Tom’s chair creaks as Lucius takes it for himself. 

“Eyes open,” Lucius commands, twirling his wand between his fingers. “Eyes on me the entire time he’s between your legs, love.” 

Tom’s fingers move up from just above her knee, slowly dragging the hem of her skirt with them, and she can see a glimpse of his smirk as she focuses on Lucius. 

It’s nearly six months to the day that she’s fallen through time, landing in a time that does not belong to her, and in a timeline that doesn’t belong to the one she had left. According to texts, the time she’s come to is wholly opposite from her own. In this one, she’s Head Girl—which certainly hadn’t happened previously—and Tom Riddle is the Professor Riddle, who teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts—which also had not come to pass—and Lucius Malfoy is Head Boy—which may have been what happened in her previous timeline. There’s really no way to know. 

There are some things that are the same though. She imagined Tom Riddle was just as calculating as he is now, as possessive as he is too, and certainly just as ambitious. But here… she’s heard whispers that one day this man will be the Minister for Magic. 

The man that’s flipped her skirt up, and pressed his fingers against her cunt through her knickers. Tom’s breath falls across her ear, and his mouth is on her, the tip of his tongue moving against her pulse as he slides two fingers inside of her. “You’re soaked,” he rasps. 

Lucius crosses one leg over the other, content to watch them as he keeps his eyes on her face. It’s a thrill, watching him as he takes the two of them in, his eyes flickering between her mouth and Tom’s hand, hidden between her legs. 

She knows that the three of them could spend hours like this—knows that they’ve done exactly that—but there’s just no time. That, and she really doesn’t want to wait. 

“There’s not enough time for this,” Hermione clears her throat, and her eyes flutter shut as Tom’s fingers curl. “Every second we spend on your teasing brings us that much closer to having to leave. And I’ll be extremely put out if we don’t finish.” 

Tom chuckles. “Always so demanding.” 

Lucius stands in a smooth motion, and presses a hand to her shoulder as he guides her down. The desk is cool through the thinness of her shirt, and she reaches for him. Slowly unbuttoning his trousers, Hermione pushes them down, and watches Lucius take his cock in his hand. 

She hears Tom’s zipper, and a low sound slips through her teeth as the tip of his cock brushes her folds. 

“Please,” Hermione whimpers. Then she wraps her fingers around Lucius’ length and wraps her lips around the head of his cock. She swipes her tongue across the tip, slowly stroking him, and waits for his fingers to knot in her hair before eagerly taking him in her mouth. 

Tom slams into her, his grip harsh on her hips, and then her thigh as he pulls one of her legs over his shoulder. His mouth is warm against her ankle as he fucks her. She hears him say that she’ll need to be quiet unless she wants to get caught. “How would it look,” Tom growls, “if someone found you taking my cock in your tight cunt, and Lucius’ in your pretty mouth?” 

She moans, but the sound is muffled. 

“I don’t think she’d want us to stop.” Lucius says, and she strains to tilt her head just a bit farther, so she can take him that much farther down her throat. “This little witch might enjoy getting caught. Perhaps she’d love to be watched while we fuck her across your desk.” 

Another moan, this one louder, and a hand palms her breast through her shirt. 

Tom rubs tight circles over her clit, each move of his fingers growing even faster. “I want to feel you come on my cock,” Tom tells her, his voice gravelly. “I think we should take our time instead,” he says then. “I think I’ll sit you on my cock while Lucius fucks your arsehole until you scream loud enough to bring the walls down around us. That’s what you really want, isn’t it?” 

She can’t think beyond two words, and she moans around Lucius’ cock. Hermione peeks up at him, her eyes beginning to water as he fucks her mouth. He’s smirking at her, and reaches down to wipe her eyes. 

“That’s it, love. Take my cock down your throat like a good girl. If you take both of our cocks, we’ll give you anything you want.” 

She wants to scream so badly. 

Lucius grips her throat, bending over her while he slides his cock into her mouth, and bites her nipple through her shirt. Then he rolls his tongue across it, and sucks. “She didn’t wear a bra under her robes today.” He says. 

“That’s no surprise.” Tom’s voice is darker, and she can imagine his eyes show it, even if she can’t see him. “Are you close, Hermione?” 

So close she can barely think straight. Hermione can’t answer him, not really, and she moves her hips up against him in the hopes he’ll understand. 

He does. 

Tom fucks her harder than he has been, slamming into her while rubbing her clit so roughly she wants to shake until she breaks apart. It’s all she can think of to have both of them inside her, both of them fucking her properly because it’s been weeks and—

Lucius comes with a loud curse, and spills down her throat. His grip on her throat loosens, and she blinks. Then he helps her prop herself up, and she scrambles to toss her arms around Tom’s neck. 

“Please, please.” She whines. Lucius is at her back, cupping her breasts again, but then he’s ripping her shirt up just enough so he can feel her. “Oh, God—” Her head falls back to Lucius’ shoulder. 

Tom picks her up, with her legs still thrown over his shoulders, and pounds into her. “Is that how you want us to fuck you?” 

Hermione’s babbling before she can think much of it beyond the fact that it drives both of them wild. “Yes, I want both of your cocks in me, and after you fill me full of come, I want you to switch so you can fuck me all over again.” 

“Fucking hell,” Lucius groans, and it’s the weak sort of sound that goes straight to her knees. 

“I want to feel come dripping down my legs, and I want to be so sore, I can’t walk to my classes so you’ll keep me in your rooms, on your bed—” 

Tom’s mouth slants over hers. It’s all teeth, and biting her bottom lip, while cursing so low she can’t quite make it out. “Good girl,” he tells her. “I think of bending you over in my class every fucking day so I can feel your tight cunt around my cock, and you constantly try to correct me—” 

She’s imagined it—what it would be like to have her professor peel her robes away and fuck her where her classmates could see. In fact, she’s imagined it more than she ever should, and it’s what she’s thinking of when she finally breaks apart. 

Her legs have slipped by then, hooked over his elbows, and she cries out, the sound only barely hidden by burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Tom.” Hermione whispers, and she feels boneless as he sits her on his desk.

Both of them are around her then. Lucius is pressing open mouthed kisses to her shoulder, then her throat while asking in low tones if she’s okay, because there had been moments where she couldn’t breathe, but it had been what she’d wanted. Tom is looking her over, all the darkness—or, most of it—gone from his eyes, and he only stops once he’s pleased she’s alright. 

The corner of her mouth curves upward. “Can we meet tonight? After rounds?” 

Lucius laughs, calls her insatiable. 

Tom doesn’t laugh at all, but his smile is all devilish. “Make sure you’re not followed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep this morning, and I finished a chapter of a new little Tom/Hermione, so I decided to upload this. It's just some filth, and I'm pretty rusty after not writing for months, so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
